The present invention relates to a supply device for joining elements, in particular for punch rivets, which have a shaft which extends along a joining element axis and which has a first diameter and which have an adjacent head with a second diameter which is greater than the first diameter, having a base which has a first joining element channel, a second joining element channel and a third joining element channel which are arranged in a common channel plane, which each have a cross-section which is adapted to the shape of the joining elements and which each have an opening in the region of an outer side of the base.
The present invention further relates to a joining device for connecting joining elements on or in workpieces, in particular for punch riveting, having a joining head, and having a joining element supply arrangement by means of which separated joining elements can be supplied, wherein the joining element supply arrangement has at least one supply channel in which joining elements can be supplied.
In the field of joining devices, in particular in the field of punch riveting devices, it is known to automatically supply joining elements such as punch rivets. The supply is carried out either directly to a joining head, in separated form. However, there may also be provided on the joining head a magazine which can be filled at a stationary filling device. In this instance, the automated supply is carried out at the stationary transfer location.
Furthermore, it is known to process joining elements of different shapes, for example, punch rivets of different lengths, using a joining device. The punch rivets are generally provided in a correctly sorted state in so-called separation devices. In order to enable the joining of different joining elements, different magazines may be provided on the joining head, a plurality of supply pipes to a joining head may also be provided, etcetera.
It should also be known to provide a distributor device with a sliding member in which an output channel can be brought into alignment with two or more input channels pneumatically by means of a carriage system.
Generally, such sliding devices require additional control elements and often have a complex construction.
In particular punch rivets in supply devices are intended to be supplied in such a manner that they maintain a predetermined orientation, wherein the channels contained in the supply device to this end have a cross-section which is adapted to the shape of the joining elements, for example, a head region and a shaft region. In this instance, the joining elements may be conveyed in such a manner that their joining axis or their shaft axis is orientated transversely relative to the supply direction.
In joining element supply arrangements with joining element channels which have a round cross-section and in which the joining elements are supplied with their longitudinal axis parallel with the supply direction, transitions between supply channels are comparatively simple to produce, as is known, for example, from documents CN 204 700 523 U or CN 102 873 440 B.
In joining element supply arrangements in which joining channels in contrast have a cross-section which is adapted to the shape of the joining elements, in particular in order to be able to transport the joining elements with their joining axis transverse relative to the supply direction, the distribution of supplied supply elements is generally intended to be carried out on the basis of sliding elements in which an output channel is pneumatically moved into position.